The Anderson Sisters' Nightmares
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Payton, Brianna, and Victoria. 3 for 1! And they all have a common enemy!


**Alrighty, then, peoples, time to do the Anderson family (all in one because it is WAY too complicated doing them individually)! Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Payton Anderson quietly slept in her room, peaceful and undisturbed.<p>

The door suddenly shot open and Jar Jar shot in. "YAAAAAAHHHHH!" He was about to jump in Payton's bed when Darkrai grabbed and held him back.

"Er! NO! For God's sake, Jar Jar, she's f^&king five! !"

"Aww."

"Now, stay back so I can do these nightmares and get the Hell outta this house."

"Cans I-a gets the milk?"

He sighed. "Yes, get some milk."

"FOO-LI!" With that, he ran off.

"But DON'T- Oh, what does it matter? Sigh, let's just get this over with." With that, he gave Payton a nightmare.

_Inside her nightmare, Payton was standing in the hallway of her school, watching as the many students walked by. "Huh? How… did I get here?"_

_She looked over and noticed some kids talking in a corner and decided to join them._

_She walked over and asked, "Hey, guys! What are you-"_

"_Ugh, let's talk in the bathroom." A boy said as they walked away from her._

_Payton frowned, then noticed some other kids talking. She walked over and asked, "Hey… can I hang out with you guys?"_

"_No, hang out with someone your own age."_

"_But… you are my age."_

"_Then just go away."_

_Payton just gave a sad expression as she was headed for the exit. "Why doesn't anyone want to-" she began as she headed out the door, but stopped when she noticed the school sat at the top of a mountain, thousands of feet high. "AHH!" she screamed when she wobbled and finally fell over the edge. She held tight to a small ledge she grabbed, trying to pull up. "Er! HEELP! SOMEONE HELP MEEE!"_

_She heard her voice echo a great distance, but figured no one heard her._

"_Oh no… I'm all alone. I'm alone!" She finally lost her grip and fell to the ground below. "HEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeelllllllp!" She finally hit the bottom, where a car alarm sounded._

"_Aww, not my car!" Mr. Oldman screamed._

"HEELP!" Payton screamed, waking up in her room.

"Someone say in trouble?" Jar Jar asked, kicking the door open. "I-so rescue you! Weee-yah-" He was about to run into Payton when "-OOF!" She jumped and kicked him into the wall. "Oww!"

Darkrai then came up from under the bed. "Well, someone's in trouble. Hehe."

"Awww. I just wanna broke de old man's car."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, time to scare Brianna." With that, Payton watched as they left her room.

They went down the hall and entered Brianna's room, where Jar Jar's eyes immediately widened at the girl. "Hoo hee ha HWOW! Tha'-sa some good headie on her!"

"Oh, Jar Jar…"

"Hm?"

"There might be more milk in the fridge."

"OOO-LI! !" With that, he ran off.

"Well, at least that's a way of getting him distracted. Er, more distracted. Alright, let's go." With that, he gave Brianna a nightmare.

_Inside her nightmare, Brianna found herself riding on a school bus with her classmates. "Huh? Where are we going?" she asked a classmate._

"_We're going camping by the lake, remember?" she replied._

_Brianna got up and walked over to the bus driver. "Uh, excuse me. Um, when are we getting there?"_

_Johnny 2x4 turned around, maniacal expression, and shouted, "HOLY COW, I GET TWO IN ONE NIGHT! AH HA HA HA!" With that, he drove the bus out of control and into a lake, where they quickly sank to the bottom._

_The kids bounced around and even broke through the windows. As the water flowed in, Brianna quickly swam to the top. When she gasped for air, she looked in terror as all the blood floated to the top. "Oh no… they're all dead!"_

"_Oooohhhh….." Brianna became absolutely terrified at the sight of all her classmates' ghosts drifting above the water._

"_AAHHH!"_

"_Jooiiinnn uuuusssss."_

"_NO! I don't wanna be a ghost!"_

"_JOOIIINNN UUUSSSSS." They groaned, floating down to grab her._

"_No! Please!" She tried to break free, but slowly felt herself be dragged to the depths. "AAAHHHHHH!"_

"AAHHH!" she screamed, awake in her room.

"Jar Jar TO DA RESCUE! WEEE-HE-"

"Come any closer, and you're dead." Brianna said.

"Sorry."

Darkrai came out and said, "Wow… I should take you along with me. Want a job working for the Nightmares?"

"Uh… no."

"Eh, your loss. Okay, time to scare Victoria, then we're gone. Good-bye now." With that, they left Brianna's room and headed to Victoria's, opening the door to see her sleeping.

Jar Jar stared at her and said, "…Okie. I-sa correction: SHE too sexy for her shirt! WEHEHEHEHE-" Before he could run to her, Darkrai held him back by the shirt collar.

"You know, she would probably like you if you brought her some milk."

"She-sa WOULD?"

"Yeah! Or maybe old milk jugs! Why don't you go search in the dumpster?"

"Dump-si hump-si AWAYYY!" With that, he ran out once again.

"Hm. I think I found a way to ditch him for a while. Okay, Peace-keeper, prepare to have your peace… uh… displeased!" With that, he gave Victoria a nightmare.

_Inside her nightmare, Victoria found herself inside a classroom, where everyone was taking a test. "Huh? How'd I get here?"_

"_Ms. Anderson!" the teacher yelled. "Focus on your test. It's the biggest test of the year. Another disruption, and I'll fail you."_

"_S-Sorry." With that, she looked down at her paper. But on the test was tons of huge, confusing words and impossible math problems. "Er... I don't-"_

_Just then, the bell rang._

"_Times up, students. Hand in your tests."_

_Victoria watched in nervousness as all the students unhesitantly handed in their papers. Victoria gulped as she walked up and showed the teacher her test. "Er, Ms. Mason, I didn't study, but if I could have a retake day, I'd-"_

"_Then you FAIL." With that, she took the test and stamped a big, fat "F" on it._

_Victoria looked at the F and went into mental breakdown. Her left eye began twitching and she started mumbling gibberish as she walked out of the classroom._

_She wobbled her way to the docks and was walking along the pier. Before she could realize it, Victoria wobbled and fell over the edge. She sank far beneath the surface, holding her breath as she looked around. To her terror, a huge school of jellyfish (huge ones, might I add) began swimming her way._

"_Mmm-blurgle!" she gurgled, trying to swim away. She then heard some laughing and looked to see Spongebob and Patrick, running over with jellyfish nets._

"_Jellyfishing, jellyfishing, jellyfishing!" they two children sang, gaily running over._

"_(Gah. It's that sponge kid again.)" a jellyfish said to another, in a buzzing language._

"_(Let's scare them off by shocking this girl and showing her skeleton.)" With that, a jellyfish wrapped its tentacle around Victoria and began shocking._

"_AAAHHHHH!"_

"_Oooh! Pretty!" Spongebob and Patrick said in awe, staring happily and giggling as they watched Victoria alight in shock._

"_(Aw, it's not working.)"_

"_(Ah well. Just keep zappin' her.)"_

"_AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Victoria's world went black from all the electrocution._

"AHH!" she yelped, waking up in her room, gasping for air.

"Don't-sa worry, Princess." Jar Jar said, standing by her bed. "You-sa prince is comin' to SAVE YOU! MMMWAH!" With that, he embraced Victoria in a kiss. "And, voila! Your prince hast-a saved you!"

From under the bed, Darkrai watched. "Oh, now he's done it."

"Grrrr." Jar Jar then turned around to see the other sisters looking angrily at him.

"Uh-oh."

Outside the house, the sound of brutal beatings and bruises could plainly be heard. Jar Jar was soon sent spiraling out the window, landing hard on the ground.

"Phew. That'll get rid of him." Brianna said.

"Ah ha ha ha!" Darkrai laughed, coming out from under the bed. "Oi, you girls sure are the real thing! I could really use you guys in my company, how 'bout it?"

They shook their heads "no".

"Eh… you win some, you lose some. BUT beggars can't be choosers. Alright, now time to scare…" He looked at his list. "Nolan York? Oh, he's in here, too. Alright, one quick trip, ladies, then we're out of here. So, uh, good night." With that, the Nightmare King drifted out of there.

"…O…kay…" Victoria said.

"…I'm HUUUUNGRY!" Payton yelled.

"I want ice cream!" Brianna exclaimed.

"Sounds great! Let's go!" Victoria agreed, and with that, they ran downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>HOO! MAN, that was long! Alright, next time, we'll do Nolan. Later.<strong>


End file.
